wheezyfandomcom-20200213-history
Craig Benzine
Craig Benzine, 38, is an awesome guy (with a magnificent beard) and the creator of the popular YouTube channel Wheezy Waiter. The title of the show alludes to Benzine's former occupation as a waiter, and his having Asthma. The show features Wheezy's many "pets" some of which include a Whale, an Alligator, and a seemingly infinite supply of Clones which he kills daily (often by feeding them to his alligator). Youtube History Benzine began his YouTube career in 2007, producing content that outlined all the pet peeves and irritations that dogged the life of a professional waiter. Since then, Benzine has had a notable impact on YouTube, having been featured in a number of other, considerably more viral channels (most notable of which is Philip DeFranco aka sxephil), however as of this time his subscriber count is markedly lower than any of those channels. One of his most notable impacts on the YouTube community was the popularization of the "spinjump" as a means of travelling through space and time and coining the term "doobly-doo" for the information bar below each YouTube video. WheezyWaiter WheezyWaiter is Craig's main channel although he has now launched three separate channels; WheezyNews (see below) AlwaysWheezy (all videos posted in this latter being filmed entirely in one take on an iPhone), and WheezyGamer1 (his gaming channel). WheezyWaiter was originally designed to be about the life of a waiter, but since Craig's retirement, and even before, he has moved it to something resembling a comedic topical news show. Videos on WheezyWaiter contain several in-jokes, the aformentioned whales, alligators and clones to name just a few, and recurring events such as free-bagel friday and explosion wednesday (not that it's a thing; we're just trying it out and seeing how it goes). Craig's videos tend to be about two to six minutes long, and feature common themes of time travel, cloning, and responding to previous comments out of context. WheezyNews WheezyNews is Craig's second channel and was originally for those videos that did not fit the WheezyWaiter format, such as video responses. Recently, however, WheezyNews has become a channel where Craig posts 'The Making Of' videos, Ty the Regular Guy videos, and his daily vlogs. The best channel EVER Other Work Craig stars in the popular webseries Platoon of Power Squadron, as the character of Donald, a superhero with the power to shoot lighting from his hands. Benzine appears in all nine episodes of the show. (episode ten is being filmed now) Personal life Although Craig guards many aspects of his personal life we do know some things. He lives in Chicago, Illinois, he was born on October 5th, 1980 (making him 36) and is a professional video editor. He used to work in Chicago Asian restaurant 'Big Bowl' but left around the time of the release of the video 'Swansong'. In the episode 'Animation Day' he revealed that he grew up in Wisconsin. He is married to Chyna Pate, and he has a shih tzu named Mitzy. Trivia *In the episode Corner Store, he claims he is a Libra. *Craig is 36 years old. *He is the singer and guitarist of his band "Driftless Pony Club" *He and his wife Chyna own a pet python they named Monty and a 6-year-old Shih tzu named Mitzy.